Girl That You Love Book 2 (SLOW UPDATES)
by Prima Voltera
Summary: [SEQUEL TO DARK NECESSITIES] "When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were going to be this important to me."
1. Prologue: What Happened Before

_"Someones at the door." Storm said following them from the kitchen._

 _"I'm well aware." Nathan said. "I'll get it."_

 _"You really don't have to." Storm said._

 _"I insist." Nathan said. "After all, it is my guest."_

 _"Oh alright then." Storm said motioning for him to open the door. "It's all yours."_

 _"Thank you." Nathan said before opening the door to reveal a woman standing there._

 _Scarlett heard a sharp intake of breath from Scott and turned to see that he had gone pale. Interesting, he didn't normally get like that. Turning back to the woman in the doorway she studied her._

 _Auburn hair hung halfway down the woman's back and she wore black clothes. Nothing special, in fact, she looked rather plain to Scarlett._

 _Scott stepped forward and Scarlett heard him swallow hard before speaking._

 _"Jean?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Born Again

_Now here's a leaflet, try to read it_

 _You have always been a friend_

 _But when you see me next_

 _Won't recognize the person that I am_

 **Scott's P.O.V.**

Scott was struck speechless when he saw Jean standing in the doorway. Just what the heck was going on? Jean looked different from when he's seen her last. Her hair was longer for one thing, and she radiated stronger power.

"Scott," Jean said. "Are you ok? You look a bit pale."

"Fine," Scott said. "I-I'm fine."

"Jean?" Storm asked, coming out of her shock. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." Jean said simply.

"But I thought you-" Storm swallowed. "I thought you died. We all saw you die."

"Well obviously she didn't die of she would be here," Scarlett said in a flippant tone. "Just what exactly did you do?" she asked, turning to Nathan who was standing there quietly.

 ** _I'm born again, get born, get born, get born again_**

"Me?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing."

"That's bull," Scarlett said. "You have to have done something."

"Well I did find her at the bottom of a lake surrounded in some otherworldly power that has been keeping her alive for all this time," Nathan said. "Is that what you mean?"

"Could you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Jean asked, slightly annoyed.

Scarlett's attitude was starting to wear thin on Scott. She was acting as her usual not nice self and it really wasn't needed at the moment.

"The Professor should probably know about this." Storm said.

"He already does," Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "He reads minds. Have you forgotten that? Besides, he doesn't need to read minds when she's here," Scarlett gestured towards Jean. "The amount of power that's rolling off of her should've announced her presence well enough."

"Interesting," Nathan said studying Scarlett.

"What's so interesting?" Scarlett snapped at Nathan.

"Oh nothing," Nathan said. "Just that you could sense Jeans power. If my understanding is correct, you can't even use yours."

"Of course I can," Scarlett snapped, but Scott could see a glint of shock and fear in her eyes. "I can still fry your ass."

Flames licked her fingers as she summoned her power.

"Why don't we go and talk in the library?" Scott asked hurriedly. He didn't feel like dealing with a fight right now.

Scarlett relaxed slightly and her fire winked out. "Fine. But if Nathan gives me a reason to set him on fire then I will."

 ** _Well there's no use trying to fight it cause you fought it long enough_**

Scott was very aware of the two people behind him as he led Scarlett and Nathan back into the library. Nathan settled down on the couch though Scarlett remained standing.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I already told you," Nathan said casually. "There's a war coming and I had to ensure that everything was accounted for."

"Meaning all of this." Scarlett waved her hand around the library.

"Not this specifically, but yes." Nathan said with a nod. "The others should be arriving soon."

"Others?" Scarlett said in surprise. "There's more of our kind?"

"Two more," Nathan said holding up his fingers. "I had the pleasure of meeting them and recruiting them to our side a while ago. Well specifically, before I met you."

"Before you met-" Scarlett trailed off. "I see."

"Scarlett," Scott said. "Why do you hate Nathan so much? It seems like it would be the other way around. I mean you did pushing him of a burning building, right?"

"It's none of your business," Scarlett scowled. "But if you must know; he lied to me," Scarlett glared at Nathan.

 ** _It starts with lies and leads to hate_**

"But he lied to you just now, not however long ago." Scott said with a frown.

"Does it really matter?" Scarlett snapped.

"Scarlett stop," Nathan said in an annoyed voice. "I came here in peace and only wanted to tell you guys some important things that you need to know."

"Fine then," Scarlett said, crossing her arms. "What did you come to talk about?"

"Already told you," Nathan said stretching his arms. "A war is coming. One you can't hope to stop."

"So?" Scarlett snorted. "We'll fight and win. Well rather I will."

"With what powers?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know...?" Scarlett gave him a confused look.

"Oh there's many things you dot know about," Nathan said. "What a bummer it must be for you; to be left in the dark. I blame the Demon."

"What are you talking about?" Scott demanded, turning to Nathan. "Scarlet's powers aren't working properly?"

"Of course they're working," Scarlett snapped. But Scott could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

Nathan _tsked_. "You where always bad at lying," he said. "I thought that you'd have figured it out by now. Mystique seems very happy with hunting you down for me."

Scott started. "Are you in league with Magneto?" He demanded.

"No," Nathan said looking at Scott. "I'm on no ones side and everyone's side, just as water is. I can be with you or against you. Destructive yet helpful."

"Which means he can't be trusted," Scarlett added.

"Seems to me like you can't be trusted," Scott said to Scarlett. "I've learned more about you in these five minutes than I have since I've known you."

Scarlett scowled.

"So her powers aren't working at all?" Scott asked, turning back to Nathan.

 ** _Here's the bad news for the sinners,_**

"Yes," Nathan said. "I took the liberty of do so and-"

"How?" Scarlett demanded. "You where nowhere near me!"

"I was closer than you think," Nathan said. For a split second Scott saw Nathan's pupils narrow like a snakes, but it happened so quickly he wasn't sure if he saw it correctly.

"It's better if your powers are in check anyways," Nathan continued. "We don't need you causing any unnecessary damage to anything."

"I wouldn't cause any 'unnecessary damage'," Scarlett growled.

"You're the most destructive out of all of us so it's good if you can't use your full power," Nathan said. "I know that you could possibly level all of New York City of you choose to."

"Level all of New York City...?" Scott asked, giving Scarlett a sideways glance.

"That's why her power needs to be in check," Nathan said. "Now it is."

 ** _And the solace for the saints_**

"And how," Scarlett said. "Did you accomplish that?"

"I'm not completely sure on the facts," Nathan said with a shrug. "You'll have to ask Luca when he and Koshrio arrive."

"More people are coming?" Scarlett let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "That's just great."

Scott watched Scarlett walk out of the room.

"How do you deal with her?" Nathan asked Scott

"One does not deal with Scarlett, I found," Scott said. "One survives her. How did you deal with her?"

"I only knew her for a solid three months," Nathan said with a shrug. "I've been aware of her Demon for a very long time."

"How does that even work?" Scott asked. "The whole Demon thing. Are you human, Mutants or something else entirely?"

"I wouldn't say we're exactly human," Nathan said. "More like we're a form of Mutant. You have to ask Luca about it, he's older and far more knowledgeable about things than I."

"And Luca is another Demon?" Scott asked.

"We prefer the term Host," Nathan said. "The Demon is the being that is inside of us. We're two completely different entities that coexist together in the same body." Nathan glanced at Scott.

"Luca is the Earth Demon as has been around basically since the earth was formed. Or rather his Demon was," Nathan continued.

"You mentioned something like that earlier," Scott said. "You said that you, rather your Demon had been around for a long time."

"Yes," Nathan said. "My Demon has been around since water first formed on the earth."

"So each Demon has been around since its element has been?" Scott asked. "That makes sense. What about Scarlett's Demon?"

Nathan's face darkened when Scott mentioned Scarlett.

"Xerbeolohr, Scarlett's Demon," Nathan said. "Is considered the youngest because fire was only discovered after Man had came into existence. Compared to Humans now a days, he'd be old, really old, but us other Demons, he's fairly young. Which means he's prone to unpredictability. Which can be very dangerous for obvious reasons."

Scott nodded in understanding. He knew how bad things could get if something was unpredictable, and Scarlett seemed like the very definition of it.

"You seem like a level headed guy, Scott," Nathan said. "I think that we could get along well. You seem to have a firm grip on Scarlett and she seems to listen to you."

Scott snorted in response. Scarlett listening to him. Yeah right.

Nathan's lips twitched into a smile. "I think we'll be able to keep her under control," he said. "But only if we work together. We're not that different you and I."

 ** _When you break it down, the two of us are really just the same_**

Scott tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well we both lost someone and have found them again," Nathan said. "Speaking of which... I believe that you want to talk to Jean?"

"I- yes, of course." Scott said.

"Shall we both go then?" Nathan asked. "There's not point in is hanging around here anymore. We have a lot to prepare for."

Scott nodded and followed Nathan out of the room.

 _Hello readers! I finally got around to updating the new book! Yay! Just FYI but this book will have slow updates as I am busy doing other things and planning out how this story with unfold. Hopefully this book will be longer than the first and I'm trying to incorporate more back story and info on the Demons._


End file.
